Fight For Love
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Similar to "The Way I Am" Aladdin and Jafar are engaged. The Sultan can't accept it, so he locks Jafar in the dungean and imprisons Aladdin in his room. will Aladdin free Jafar so they can be married. A/U SLASH.
1. Locked Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or any of the featured characters.

Warning: This is a very a/u story it may not make sense to most. It contains homosexuality. If you have a problem with it please don't waste my time or yours.

"So Aladdin, why did you break off the engagement with my daughter?" asked the Sultan.

"I'm not ready to rule a kingdom. I need time," said Aladdin.

"Come on Aladdin, just tell him the truth, why you can't marry me," Jasmine egged him on.

"Jasmine, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," said Aladdin.

"This is forgivable, you just thought you had fallen in love with somebody, but it's really all just a trick," said Jasmine.

"Jasmine what are you trying to say?" asked the Sultan who was rather confused.

"Perhaps Aladdin should tell you," said Jasmine.

Aladdin nodded in agreement.

Aladdin thought a moment.

"Come on Aladdin just tell him you'll feel much better," said Jasmine.

"Okay I can't marry Jasmine, because I had fallen in love with someone else," said Aladdin.

"What!? You ditched my daughter for some PEASENT GIRL!!" the Sultan asked shocked.

"It's not a peasant girl," said Aladdin.

"He's right, it is not a peasant girl, perhaps not even a woman," said Jasmine.

"Dearest, what are you trying to imply?" asked the Sultan.

"Aladdin is….." Jasmine began.

"He's what?" asked the Sultan curiously.

"Gay," Jasmine blurted out.

"Gay? You mean he's in love with a MAN?" asked the Sultan.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," said Jasmine.

"Oh no, don't tell me it's that big blue lug you are always with," said the Sultan referring to Genie.

"No, not the Genie," said Aladdin.

"Then who is it?" asked the Sultan.

"It's Jafar," Jasmine whispered to the Sultan.

The Sultan thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"It's true, and I'm engaged to him too," said Aladdin.

"You're WHAT? Oh no, we cannot allow this to happen," said the Sultan.

"How about we undo this break up, young couples are always fighting but they still love each other right baby?" asked Jasmine.

"But I love him," said Aladdin.

Jasmine shook his head.

"No you don't, that evil man just has you under one of those spells. Soon the spell will wear off and you'll realize I'm the one you love and me alone," said Jasmine.

"I like the way you think dearest, perhaps we should lock Jafar in the dungeon so he doesn't intervene before the wedding incase the spell doesn't wear off," said the Sultan.

"Good idea," said Jasmine.

"Then Aladdin, if you protest or try to get out of this in any way, Jafar will be immediately beheaded," said Sultan.

"You changed the law for Jasmine so she could marry whomever she wanted. Why shouldn't I have the same rights?" asked Aladdin.

"Well, Jasmine's my daughter and I would do anything I can to make her happy, you are not my son therefore I don't have to make you happy. When it comes down to this kingdom and your happiness, this kingdom will always be first," said the Sultan.

"But…." Aladdin began.

"Not another word, guards, take Jafar to the dungeon and lock Aladdin in his room and make sure he does not leave his room without an escort," said the Sultan.

"Yes your majesty," said Razoul, the head of the guards.


	2. Disguised

Aladdin felt so alone, locked up in his room. The sultan had imprisoned the palace guards to make sure Aladdin does not leave his room before the wedding, so he does not find a way out of this.

"Why does everybody care so much who I'm in love with? Love is not something that can be explained, I can't say why I fell for Jafar, but I certainly don't regret any of it," Aladdin sighed.

Suddenly to Aladdin's shock, a thin female came in who looked just like Jasmine. Same hair, same clothes, same eyes, everything. It was not Jasmine though. Jasmine was certainly sleeping by now.

"Whoa!!" Aladdin was shocked.

"Shhh, it's okay Aladdin, it's me," It was indeed, Jafar in disguise. Jafar quickly turned back into himself than transformed back into Jasmine's image.

"How did you get out of there?" asked Aladdin. Jafar laughed.

"I broke through the cell using the power I have. I can outsmart the palace guards easily," said Jafar.

"How are we going to keep Jasmine and the Sultan from finding out?" asked Aladdin.

"Don't worry, it will work out. This spell lasts a long time, and won't wear off before the wedding. We'll get married quickly and Jasmine will still be changing, you know how she takes a long time to get ready. Don't worry everything will be fine," Jafar reassured Aladdin.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. The Sultan was checking to make sure Aladdin had not left his room.

"Look what we have here, a happy reunion. I'm so excited, I knew this would pass and Aladdin would realize how much he loves Jasmine," the Sultan had no idea it was Jafar.

"Sultan, can you give Jas and I some time alone? We need to plan the wedding," said Aladdin.

"Well you don't have much time," Sultan left the room.

Jafar snuck into Jasmine's room and got her wedding dress, and quickly put it on.

"That stupid sultan has no idea," Jafar cackled.

"You look beautiful dearest." The Sultan tried to kiss Jasmine's cheek, and was surprised when she pulled away.

"Please, don't touch me before the wedding. I want to save that for Aladdin," said Jafar.

"Okay dearest," the Sultan left the room.

**A/N: To those who try to tell me this pairing won't work. I am sick of the intolerance.**


End file.
